


Как Луна манит к себе прилив

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Holding Hands, Lost Love, Memories, Talking, Warrior Angel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Отношения Тейна и Шепард можно проследить по кругам, которые она описывала вокруг него в их первых разговорах. Была в этом танце какая-то неизбежность. Стоило им сблизиться, как их разводили вновь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As the Moon Pulls the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584293) by [Lunarflare14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14). 



> Бета - [Альре Сноу](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)  
> Переведено на ФБ 2016 для команды Mass Effect.

Когда Тейн встречает её, она — воплощение хаоса. Её присутствие заставляет охрану насторожиться и приготовиться обороняться всерьёз. Она движется слишком быстро. Если он не поторопится, она первой достанет цель. Он отстаёт всего лишь на одну или две минуты. Но она не убивает цель, она отвлекает её. Отважная Шепард прекрасна в лучах рассвета. Закончив свою работу, он молится о своей душе, и она ждёт. А затем разъясняет, для чего искала встречи с ним: Коллекционеры. Это достойная задача, и он решает следовать за Шепард, невзирая на «Цербер». 

Заглянув к нему впервые, она начинает разговор, стоя в нескольких футах от него. Уже поздно, ну или рано, зависит от точки зрения. Ему любопытно, откуда она знает, что дреллы очень мало спят. Возможно, она не рассчитывала застать его бодрствующим. Всё сводится к обмену любезностями и «узнаю свою команду получше». Но он в целом не против. Отсек жизнеобеспечения — не самое оживленное место корабля. Туда никто не заходит просто так, только по делу. Покопаются в механизмах у него за спиной и уходят. Большую часть времени он вглядывается в Черноту.

Но Шепард удивляет его вопросами. Кому ты молишься? Этот вопрос не должен был казаться ему странным, но никто никогда не интересовался. Прочие дреллы знали, а остальных это не особо заботило. Она спрашивает о Калахире и об океанах.

А потом она расспрашивает о его здоровье. Детально. Всё, как он и ожидал. Она не выпытывала у него, как это отразится на его работоспособности во время миссий. Только: «что это?», «может ли она помочь?», «как давно?». В любом случае, он заверяет её, что будет готов на все сто, а если нет, то немедленно сообщит. Более он не смотрит на Шепард и просто позволяет ей уйти.

В следующий свой визит она подходит к окну, разглядывая ядро двигателя. Говорит, что он не похож на других ассасинов. А рассказ о том, что его с шести лет обучали быть убийцей, удивляет её; кажется, она не ожидала, что у ханаров вообще есть ассасины.  
Шепард выглядит недовольной тем, что его тренировали с самого детства. Он слышит осуждение в её голосе: «Ты был ребёнком. Не инвестицией».

Она настолько ненавидит неправедливость, что даже умиляет. Он старается лучше объяснить их мотивы.Это приводит к обсуждению Договора. Он чувствует её неодобрение, но всё же она не говорит ни слова. А затем Шепард напоминает ему о том, что теперь он свободен, и дрелл не может сдержать мгновенно нахлынувшие воспоминания. 

«Лазерная точка прицела дрожит на черепе цели. Движение одного пальца и цель мертва. Запах пряностей в весеннем ветре. Глаза цвета заката, бесстрашно глядящие в прицел. Лазер скользит прочь». 

Извинившись, он замечает её любопытство, но чувство такта не позволяет ей расспрашивать. Обещает рассказать ей позже. Он хотел бы поговорить. Ему нравится, как она слушает.

Турианец наблюдает за ней. Тейн не может решить, чего больше в поведении Гарруса: заботливого брата или капризного любовника. Их отношения предполагают некоторую степень близости, хоть и не обязательно физическую. Когда дрелл заговаривает об этом, Гаррус со смехом хлопает его по спине: «Не нужно быть гением, чтобы заметить, что её любимый цвет — зелёный».  
Шутка проходит мимо него.

В следующий раз Шепард садится за стол напротив него. Они уже выполнили вместе несколько заданий. Они знают друг друга. Она находчива и спокойна. Он видит, что к тому времени на неё давили слишком сильно. Её воскрешение не дает ей покоя. Каждый новый рекрут приносит свой груз проблем, и этот груз почти всегда ложится на её плечи. То, как она общается с командой — в частности с Грантом — лишь подтверждает его мысли. Однажды Шепард станет прекрасной матерью. Ему стыдно, что он поступил так же, что не смог самостоятельно справиться с Кольятом. Всё, что она просит взамен — эти разговоры. И обещание следовать за ней до практически неизбежной смерти.  
Это не кажется такой уж высокой ценой.

Она спрашивает о солипсизме. Он рассказывает.

Он не осознаёт, что его описание воспоминаний и того, насколько яркими могут быть прикосновения и вкусы, может быть чересчур детальным, пока не начинает говорить.  
По её лицу пробегает что-то вроде заинтригованности, а затем он вновь слышит её голос. Она спрашивает о дурных воспоминаниях. О вине, которую, по мнению Шепард, он ощущает. 

Он предельно четко разъясняет, что не несёт вины за это.

Она считает подобный подход безответственным, что понятно. Большую часть времени люди полностью контролируют себя. Им сложно представить дреллов иными. Эта тема интересует её недолго. И она спрашивает о том, что действительно хотела знать — о глазах цвета заката. 

Вновь приходят воспоминания; первая встреча с женой. Он пересказывает эту историю Шепард. Когда та собирается уходить, он признаётся, что рад их общению. Благодарит её, говоря, что она стала ему первым другом за долгое время.  
Она называет дружбу «началом».

Однако.

Это интересно.

Когда она вновь усаживается напротив него, он поднимается. Он хочет — нет, должен — рассказать ей об Ирике. Как её встретил, как она встала между ним и его добычей. Она была особенной, бесстрашной и прекрасной. Он садится обратно. Рассказывает, как Ирика удивила его в тот день, как он нашёл её и молил о прощении; о том, как она умерла. Виновен был именно он. Ничто не переубедит его.

Он рассказывает Шепард о мести своего тела.

На её лице отражается понимание. На несколько мгновений она задумывается о чём-то своём, а затем кивает. 

Он признаётся, что никому не рассказывал о своей жене. До сих пор ему не с кем было поговорить.

— Я всегда рядом, Тейн. Что бы тебе ни понадобилось.

Это предложение наполняет его теплом, которое не желает исчезать. 

— Ты очень добра. Спасибо, что выслушала, сиха. 

Он не собирался этого говорить. Сиха.

Возможно, это прекрасно показывает, как далеко его унесло.

Она решает, что её переводчик барахлит. Немного нервно смеется.

— Когда-нибудь я объясню тебе, что это означает, — он не в силах сдержать улыбку. 

Она улыбается в ответ, понимая, что он нарочно говорит загадками.

Всё время до её следующего визита он размышляет обо всём, через что они прошли. Несомненно, она не доверяет своему нынешнему работодателю. Её ненависть становится очевидна во время каждого разговора с этим человеком. Доверия нет и в помине, Шепард готова к схватке.

Наблюдать за ней входит у него в привычку. В бою она сражается, пылая яростью. Она хорошо делает свою работу, с лёгкостью включаясь в ритм битвы, словно танцор, подхватывающий ритм любимой песни. Она надевает броню так, как обычная женщина надевала бы своё любимое коктейльное платье, наслаждаясь касанием материала к её коже.  
Она любит своё занятие, просто ненавидит необходимое — отнимать жизни. Она сражается ради дня, когда эта необходимость исчезнет.

Когда Шепард возвращается на своё место в отсеке жизнеобеспечения, то признаётся, что думала о Тейне. Его дух воспаряет и он говорит, что также думал о ней. Но не говорит, что делал это чуть ли не каждую минуту со времени их последнего подобного разговора.

Она хочет узнать, что означает «сиха» и он решает начать с начала, а не с конца.  
Он рассказывает ей, что в момент их встречи у него не было цели, он собирался умереть. Он не думал, что кто-либо ещё попробует добраться до цели. Он должен был опередить всех.

— Ты жив оттого, что я задела твою гордость?

Шепард всегда удавалось сделать его фразы мелочными.

Он рассказывает ей об ангелах-воителях Арашу, свирепых и стойких. Он впервые видит её по-настоящему шокированной, но затем выражение её лица изменяется на близкое к смущённому.

— Признаю… Ты стала мне небезразлична. Возможно, я глуп. Мы очень разные.

Его слова придают ей уверенности и она признаётся ему в схожих чувствах. Он тянется к её рукам и она делает то же. Их ладони встречаются на полпути и нежно сжимают пальцы друг друга. 

Её глаза синие, синие, словно море.

Им нужно выяснить многое. И он не может этого дождаться.

Перед проходом сквозь ретранслятор его поглощает старая эмоция: страх, страх смерти. Страх потерять воспоминания, ставшие для него драгоценными. Низкое гудение двигателя, поющего на заднем плане; глаза соратницы Калахиры, наблюдающие за его лицом; запах лаванды, окружающий её. 

Он приходит к ней оттого, что не может держаться подальше.

— Я боюсь и стыжусь этого, — он шепчет, хоть они и наедине. Её ладонь накрывает его кулак, её глаза ищут его собственные. Каждый раз, когда он наблюдает за ней, он понимает, что она следит в ответ. Что она видела? Когда смотрела на него?

— Тейн…

Его имя уже очень давно не звучало так сладко. Её губы произносят это имя так нежно, будто могут сломать. Он поворачивается к ней, потому что ничего больше сделать не может. Эти звуки тянут его к ней и он не способен остановиться.  
—Ты боишься именно смерти?  
Он придвигается ближе. В ту ночь она пахнет свежестью. Нет, он боится оставить её. Он боится, что она забудет его. Почему-то это куда страшнее смерти. 

—Будь живым со мной этой ночью.

Поцелуй ожидаем. Но то, как ему хорошо, каким беспомощным он становится, как не может не дать себя увести — удивляет. Это не боевой сон, в котором действует его тело; это — рефлексы его души. Он никогда подобным образом не терял контроль. Они добираются до кровати, изучая друг друга. Её кожа мягкая и гладкая, она излучает тепло, словно солнце. Шепард ослепительна и нетерпелива. Он жадно берёт у неё всё: каждый поцелуй, каждое касание, каждый толчок.

Ради таких ночей и создавался солипсизм.

Они выжили. Это оказалось так неожиданно, что ему остаётся лишь восхвалять богов.  
После они с сихой едут отдохнуть. Они выбирают планету, усыпанную песками, как он и мечтал.

Они занимаются любовью на дюне и продолжают находить для этого странные места, когда Шепард вызывают на военный трибунал.

Полгода без неё — сплошное мучение. Лиара помогает им держать связь, говоря что-то насчёт поддержания пламени любви. Он благодарен, но обычные слова не в состоянии передать его тоску. В конце концов он перебирается в Цитадель, поближе к сыну и к медицинским учреждениям. Спустя пять месяцев он осознаёт, что с самой первой ночи, разделённой с Шепард, он ни разу не вспомнил об Ирике. Он не забыл, он просто не вспоминал. Всё это стало казаться более далёким, не наполненным теми цветом и чёткостью, которые принесла Шепард.

Он скучает по Шепард.

Вместе с ним на физиотерапии оказывается человек, с теплом отзывающийся о ней. Словно бывший любовник.

Ему бы хотелось задать больше вопросов, не выдавая себя. Смогла ли она выбраться с Земли после нападения? Всё ли с ней хорошо? Думает ли она о нём?

Но довольно скоро Шепард находит его, успокаивая мятущиеся мысли. Кашель стал хуже и она встревожена. Он говорит, что позаботится о Кайдене, что хочет сделать всё, что может. Она целует его так внезапно, что он забывает оставшуюся часть предложения. Его переполняет радость и он улыбается, несмотря на то, что не желает, чтобы она видела, во что он вскоре превратится. Стыд, который он испытывал перед столкновением с Коллекционерами, исчез.

Она жаждет наверстать упущенное время. Когда он пытается объяснить ей, как его состояние отразится на его действиях, Шепард накрывает его губы своими и слова застряют у него в горле, а в венах начинает пульсировать жизнь.

Он скучал по её страсти, по её огню.

Когда нападает «Цербер», он знает, что должен защитить Совет. Он находит саларианца и ассасина, посланного убить его. Будь он в лучшем состоянии, он бы с лёгкостью одолел мечника. Этому не суждено случиться.

Позже он слышит, что Шепард преследовала этого убийцу так долго, как только могла.

После этого он начинает бояться за её путь. Когда он умрёт, что теперь неизбежно, она будет искать отмщения. Он не хочет ей такой судьбы, но знает, что не сможет её остановить.

Она приходит к нему перед самым концом.

Она прекрасна, хоть скорбь и накрыла её своей тенью. Он должен молиться и он молится Калахире, прося присмотреть за его Сихой, ведь Шепард нуждается в ней куда больше него самого. Он молит свою богиню указать ей путь, а когда он больше не может вдохнуть, он слышит, как Шепард заканчивает его молитву вместе с его сыном.

Это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо слышал, и последнее.

Он будет ждать её за морем, пока прилив не принесёт её к нему снова.


End file.
